dckinofilmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice ist ein US-Amerikanischer Schience-Fiction-Actionfilm aus dem Jahr 2016. Der Film basiert auf den gleichnamigen DC Comics Charakteren Batman und Superman ''und stellt gleichzeitig deren Ersten gemeinsamen Leinwandauftritt dar. Es handelt sich um die Fortsetzung des 2013 erschienen ''Man of Steel. Der Film wurde von DC Entertainment,'' RatPac Entertainment'' und Warner Bros. ''vertrieben. Es handelt sich um den Zweiten Film de''s ''DC Extended Universe. Der Film wurde erneut von Zack Snyder inszeniert, während das Drehbuch von David S. Goyer und Chris Terrio verfasst wurde. Als Produzenten fungierten Deborah Snyder und Charles Roven . In den titelgebenden Hauptrollen sind Ben Affleck und Henry Cavill zu sehen. Weitere Rollen wurden von Gal Gadot, Jesse Eisenberg, Amy Adams, Diane Lane, Laurence Fishburne, Jeremy Irons und Holly Hunter übernommen. Der Film startete am 25. Mai 2016 in den US-Amerikanischen Kinos. Der Deutsche Kinostart erfolgte bereits am 24. März 2016. Der Film zog eine indirekte und eine direkte Fortsetzung unter den Titeln ''Suicide Squad '' (2016) und ''Justice League (2017) nach sich. Prämisse „Aus Angst, ein gottähnliches Wesen könne tun und lassen was es wolle, nimmt sich Gothams eigener und mächtigster Vigilant Metropolis beliebtesten und verehrtesten Retter an, während die Welt debattiert was für eine Art Held sie braucht. Während Batman und Superman sich bekriegen, erhebt sich schnell eine neue Bedrohung die die Menscheit in eine größere Gefahr bringt, als sie es erahnt." Handlung Als Kind muss der junge Bruce Wayne mit ansehen, wie seine Eltern nach einem Kinobesuch erschossen werden. Auf deren Beerdigung rennt Bruce davon, fällt in einen Brunnen und wird von Feldermäusen herausgetragen. Jahre später, als Bruce Wayne bereits als maskierter Vigilant Batman operiert, kommt es in Metropolis zum Kampf zwischen Superman und General Zod. Während in der Stadt die Zerstörung herrscht, schaut Bruce Wayne sich das Spektakel vom Boden an und versucht so viele Leben wie möglich zu retten. Bruce Wayne macht Superman für die Zerstörung der Stadt verantwortlich und schwört diesen zu vernichten. In Afrika gerät die Reporterin Lois Lane in Gefangenschaft eines Warlords. Das US-Militär beginnt mit einem Drohnenangriff und Lois Lane gerät zwischen die Fronten. Die Söldner des Warlords beginnen Zivilisten zu töten und ihre Leichen zu verbrennen. Superman kommt zur Hilfe, er rettet Lois Lane und kann den Drohnenangriff abwehren, während die Söldner fliehen. In den Medien wird berichtet, das Superman für den Tod der Zivilisten verantwortlich ist. Es kommt zu einem Senat-Untersuchungsausschuss welcher von Senatorin June Finch geführt wird. Lois hat eines der Projektile der Söldner mitgenommen und beginnt eigene Nachforschungen. Der junge Unternehmer Lex Luthor versucht Senatorin Finch davon zu überzeugen, grünes Kryptonit, ein Überbleibsel aus dem geborgenen kryptonischen Raumschiff, zu bergen. Damit möchte er gegen Superman und andere potentielle Bedrohungen durch Meta-Wesen vorgehen. Die Senatorin lehnt ab, jedoch lässt Luthor das Kryptonit heimlich einführen. Als Reporter versucht Superman, unter dem Pseudonym Clark Kent seinen Chef, Perry White, davon zu überzeugen, eine Geschichte über den Batman zu veröffentlichen, da er dessen Methoden als moralisch verwerflich betrachtet. Als Superman konfrontiert er Batman und versucht diesen dazu zu zwingen, seine Maske an den den Nagel zu hängen. Anschließend kommt es zur Anhörung von Superman durch den Senat. Dort soll festgestellt werden, ob Superman weiterhin so frei agieren soll. Ohne ein endgültiges Urteil kommt es zu einem Bombenanschlag, bei welchem Senatorin Finch, Luthors Mitarbeiterin Mercy Graves, sowie viele andere Anwesende ermordet werden. In der Öffentlichkeit gilt nun Superman als der Schuldige. Unterdessen untersucht Luthor das kryptonische Raumschiff und erhält den Leichnam von General Zod ausgeliefert. Bruce Wayne erfährt von dem Anschlag und macht Superman für diesen verantwortlich. Schließlich stiehlt er das Kryptonit aus Luthors Firma LexCorp, baut, zusammen mit seinem Butler Alfred, einen Speer und verbessert seine Rüstung, um Superman entgültig zu vernichten. In der Nacht lässt Batman abermals sein Batsignal in den Himmel ragen und wartet auf Superman. Superman konfrontiert Lex Luthor und möchte ihn vernichten, dieser jedoch zwingt Superman in binnen einer Stunde zu töten, da er ansonsten seine Mutter Martha Kent tötet. Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen Superman und Batman, welchen letzterer durch seine Waffen gewinnen kann. Kurz bevor Batman zu seinem finalen Stoß ausholen kann, ruft Superman den Namen ihrer beider Mütter: Martha. Völlig verwirrt und wütend möchte er wissen wieso Superman diesen Namen sagt. Superman erklärt ihm das seine irdische Mutter den Namen Martha trägt und das Luthor sie in seiner Gewalt hat. Mit dem Versprechen, dass Supermans Mutter heute nicht sterben wird, zieht Batman los, um Martha Kent zu retten. Nach seinem Kampf mit Batman sucht Superman Luthor auf und findet heraus, dass dieser aus Zods Leichnam das Geschöpf Doomsday erschaffen hat. Zusammen mit der Amazone Wonder Woman und Batman, der inwzischen Martha Kent befreit hat, beginnt Superman den Kampf gegen Doomsday. Im Verlauf des Kampfes können die Drei Doomsday mit dem Kryptonitspeer töten. Dennoch wird Superman durch Doomsdays Zutun ebenfalls durch den Speer durchbohrt und stirbt. Lex Luthor wird inhaftiert und Superman wird mit einem Staatsakt geehrt und zu Grabe getragen. Bruce Wayne, Martha Kent, Lois Lane und Diana Prince betrauern Clark und beerdigen diesen. Bruce möchte mit Diana ein Team zusammenstellen, das zukünftige Bedrohungen abhalten soll. Dazu möchte er nach den Wesen suchen, welcher er am Computer in Luthors Firma fand. Lois verstreut Erde auf dem Sarg welche leicht aufsteigt. Besetzung Videos BATMAN VS SUPERMAN Dawn Of Justice Trailer Teaser (2015) Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - Official Teaser Trailer HD BATMAN V SUPERMAN DAWN OF JUSTICE - Trailer F1 Deutsch HD German BATMAN V SUPERMAN DAWN OF JUSTICE – Comic Con Featurette Deutsch HD German Untertitel BATMAN V SUPERMAN DAWN OF JUSTICE - Comic Con Trailer Deutsch HD German Batman v Superman - Exclusive Sneak HD Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - Official Trailer 2 HD BATMAN V SUPERMAN DAWN OF JUSTICE - Online Trailer Deutsch HD German Batman vs Superman Dawn of Justice Trailer 4 (2016) DC Superhero Movie HD BATMAN VS SUPERMAN Dawn Of Justice Spot German Deutsch (2016) Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - Official Final Trailer HD Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - Trailer F7 Deutsch HD German BATMAN V SUPERMAN DAWN OF JUSTICE B-Roll Footage (2016) Superhero Movie HD BATMAN V SUPERMAN DAWN OF JUSTICE - Spot 1 Deutsch HD German BATMAN V SUPERMAN DAWN OF JUSTICE - Spot 2 Deutsch HD German BATMAN V SUPERMAN DAWN OF JUSTICE - Spot 3 Deutsch HD German BATMAN V SUPERMAN DAWN OF JUSTICE - Spot 4 Deutsch HD German BATMAN V SUPERMAN DAWN OF JUSTICE - Spot 5 Deutsch HD German BATMAN V SUPERMAN DAWN OF JUSTICE - Spot 6 Deutsch HD German BATMAN V SUPERMAN DAWN OF JUSTICE - Spot 7 Deutsch HD German BATMAN V SUPERMAN DAWN OF JUSTICE - Spot 8 Deutsch HD German-0 BATMAN V SUPERMAN DAWN OF JUSTICE - Spot 9 Deutsch HD German BATMAN V SUPERMAN DAWN OF JUSTICE - Spot 10 Deutsch HD German BATMAN V SUPERMAN DAWN OF JUSTICE - Spot 11 Deutsch HD German Trivia *Batman vs. Superman war der Arbeitstitel des Films. *Laut einigen Gerüchten sollte es sich bei dem Film bereits um Justice League handeln. *Der Film sollte ursprünglich im direkten Box-Office-Kampf gegen MARVEL's Captain America 3 antreten, da beide Filme am selben Tag starten sollten. *Christian Bale, der den Batman in der The Dark Knight-Trilogie verkörperte, erzählte in einem Interview, dass es für ihn schon ein komisches Gefühl war, so schnell als Batman ersetzt worden zu sein. *Die Schurken Victor Zsazs, Morgen Edge und David Cain könnten einen Auftritt im Film haben. *Laut'' Latino Review'' soll Brainiac in dem Film eingführt werden und später im Justice League Film zum Hauptantagonisten werden. *Der'' The Hollywood Reporter'' gab an das Jena Malone eine Rolle übernehmen wird. Dabei wird spekuliert, ob es sich um die Figur der Carrie Kelly (Robin aus dem Comic Batman - Die Rückkehr des dunklen Ritters (OT: The Dark Knight Returns) handeln könnte. *Ein Insider bei Batman-on-Film gab an, dass der erste Teaser-Trailer fertig sei und im November oder Dezember veröffentlicht werden soll. Damit will Warner in direkter Konkurrenz zu Marvel treten, deren Trailer Avengers 2 schon geleaked wurde. *''BadassDigest'' bestätigte, dass Doomesday zu hundert Prozent im Film auftauchen werde. Außerdem soll auch der Charakter Anatoli Knyazev auftauchen, welcher für Lex Luthor arbeiten soll. *Der von Jared Leto gespielte Joker soll nicht auftauchen, er wird aber im Film Erwähnung finden. *Laut Badass Digest soll Batman zu Beginn der Filmhandlung bereits 17 Jahre aktiv und Commisioner Gorden tot sein. *Der Teaser sollte eigentlich am 20.04.2015 erscheinen, doch durch einen Leak ist er schon am 17.04.2015 im Internet gelandet. Er wurde bei einer Präsentation von einer Leinwand abgefilmt. DC zog nach, sodass der Teaser offiziell am 18.04.2015 veröffentlicht wurde. *Angeblich soll Jena Malone Babara Gorden alias Batgirl spielen. Bei Callan Mulvey soll es sich um Anatoli Knyazev handeln. *Die Seite HeroicHollywood.com hat herausgefunden, dass Wonder Woman im Film gegen Doomsday in den Kampf ziehen wird. *In einem Interview mit'' Vulture'' bestätige Michael Shannon seine Rückkehr. Er soll nach eigenen Angeben jedoch Flossen statt Händen haben. *Ezra Miller soll als Flash einen Cameo-Auftritt haben, wie er einem Fan verraten haben soll. Der Twitter-Kanal DCEU Feed, der sich als Unterstützer von Warner sieht, verbreitete dies und fügte eine Beschreibung hinzu: Barry Allen wird in BvS lange Haare haben, muskulös, aber nicht muskelbepackt sein und der Flash-Suit soll postapokayptisch wirken. Letzteres deckt sich mit den Gerüchten, dass es einen Blick in eine mögliche postapokalyptische Zukunft geben könnte, in der Batman im Wüsten-Look gegen Supermans Soldaten kämpft (wie es im Comic-Con-Trailer zu sehen war). *Da Warner so begeistert von dem neuen Batman war, ließen sie den Film leicht umschneiden, sodass Batman eine größere Rolle im fertigen Film bekommt, als es zuerst angedacht war. Snyder bestätigte derweil, dass Batman v Superman Man of Steel 2 ist. *Laut der Seite Box Office Mojo soll der Film ein PG-13 bekommen. Die Cineplex-Kinos gab in Deutschland ein FSK 16 an. Die FSK gab am 04.03.2016 aber bekannt, dass der Film ein FSK 12 bekommt. *''Latino Review'' will herausgefunden haben, dass Batman v Superman um die 400 Millionen US-Dollar kosten soll. Gleichzeitig gaben sie an, dass die Justice-League-Filme etwa 500 Millionen US-Dollar kosten sollen. *Michael Shannons General Zod soll ähnlich wie Jor-El in Geistergestalt auftreten. *Am 6. Dezember 2015 wurde bestätigt, dass Erza Millers Flash einen Cameo-Auftritt haben wird. *Am 23. Januar 2016 bestätigte IMDb, dass Lauren Cohan ''Martha Wayne ''spielen wird. *Am 26. Februar 2016 wurde bekannt, dass Robin Atkin Downes Doomsday per Motion-Capture spielen wird. *Jena Malones Szenen wurden aus der Kinoversion rausgeschnitten, werden allerdings in der Blu-Ray-Fassung enthalten sein. Dabei bestätigte Snyder, dass es sich bei Malones Rolle nicht um die der Barbara Gordon oder Carrie Kelley handelt, sondern um jemanden, über den noch nicht gesprochen wurde. Es wurde offenbart, dass Malone die Rolle der Jenet Klyburn spielt, eine STAR Labs-Mitarbeiterin, bekannt aus den 70er-Jahre-Comics. *Die Blu-Ray-Fassung soll mehr Szenen enthalten und soll auf ein R-Rating zugeschnitten werden. Bilder Poster BvS Superman Batman-Logo Poster.jpg BvS Batman Superman-Logo Poster.jpg Batman V Superman Dawn of Justice Teaster Poster.jpg Batman V Superman Dawn of Justice Comic Con 2015 Banner.jpg Batman v Superman - Dawn of Justice Charakterposter Batman.jpg Batman v Superman - Dawn of Justice deutsches Charakterposter Batman.jpg Batman v Superman - Dawn of Justice Charakterposter Superman.jpg Batman v Superman - Dawn of Justice deutsches Charakterposter Superman.jpg Batman v Superman - Dawn of Justice Charakterposter Wonder Woman.jpg Batman v Superman - Dawn of Justice deutsches Charakterposter Wonder Woman.jpg Batman v Superman - Dawn of Justice Charakterposter Lois Lane.jpg Batman v Superman - Dawn of Justice Charakterposter Lex Luthor.jpg Batman v Superman - Dawn of Justice Charakterposter Alfred Pennyworth.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice Poster.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice Zweites Poster.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice Zweites deutsches Poster.jpg Batman v Superman - Dawn of Justice IMAX Poster.jpg BvS - Promo 1.jpg BvS - Promo 2.jpg Promo Batman v Superman & Suicide Squad Cast Comic Con 2015 Bild 3.jpg Batman v Superman & Suicide Squad Cast Comic Con 2015 Bild 2.jpg Batman v Superman & Suicide Squad Cast Comic Con 2015.jpg Jesse Eisenberg als Lex Luthor Promobild.jpg BvS Entertainment Weekly Cover.jpg BvS Entertainmet Weekly Bild 7.jpg BvS Entertainmet Weekly Bild 6.jpg BvS Entertainmet Weekly Bild 5.jpg BvS Entertainmet Weekly Bild 4.jpg BvS Entertainmet Weekly Bild 3.jpg BvS Entertainmet Weekly Bild 2.jpg BvS Entertainmet Weekly Bild 1.jpg BvS Entertainment Weekly Bild 8.jpg Erstes Superman Bild von Dawn of Justice.jpg Gald Gadot als Wonder Woman.jpg Jason Momoa als Aquaman.jpg Der neue Batman.jpg Das neue Batmobil.jpg Batman V Superman Empire Cover.jpg Batman V Superman Empire Cover 2.jpg Batman V Superman Empire Cover 3.jpg Batman V Superman Empire Bild 1.jpg Batman V Superman Empire Bild 2.jpg Batman V Superman Empire Bild 3.jpg Batman V Superman Empire Bild 4.jpg Batman V Superman Empire Bild 5.jpg Batman V Superman Empire Bild 6.jpg Batman V Superman Empire Bild 7.jpg Batman V Superman Empire Bild 8.jpg Batman V Superman Empire Bild 9.jpg Batman V Superman Empire Bild 10.jpg Batmobil Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice Total Film Cover.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice Total Film Bild 1.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice Total Film Bild 2.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice Total Film Bild 3.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice Total Film Bild 4.jpg Total Film Batman v Superman Bild 1.jpg Total Film Batman v Superman Bild 2.JPG Total Film Batman v Superman Bild 3.jpg Total Film Batman v Superman Bild 4.JPG Trinity Promobild.jpg Lex Luthor Promobild.jpg Lex Corps Promobild.jpg Batman V Superman Empire Bild 11.jpg Batman V Superman Empire Bild 12.jpg Batman V Superman Empire Bild 13.jpg Batman V Superman Empire Bild 14.jpg Batman V Superman Empire Bild 15.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice Filmbild 1.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice Filmbild 2.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice Filmbild 3.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice Filmbild 4.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice Filmbild 5.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice Filmbild 6.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice Filmbild 7.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice Filmbild 8.jpg Batman v Superman - Dawn of Justice Statue.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - Entertainment Weekly Cover Batman.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - Entertainment Weekly Cover Superman.jpg BvS Entertainmet Weekly Bild 8.jpg BvS Entertainmet Weekly Bild 9.jpg BvS Entertainment Weekly Bild 10.jpg BvS Entertainment Weekly Bild 11.jpg BvS Entertainment Weekly Bild 12.jpg BvS Entertainment Weekly Bild 13.jpg BvS Entertainment Weekly Bild 14.jpg BvS Entertainment Weekly Bild 15.jpg BvS Entertainment Weekly Bild 16.jpg BvS Entertainment Weekly Bild 17.jpg BvS Entertainment Weekly Bild 18.jpg BvS Entertainment Weekly Bild 19.jpg BvS Entertainment Weekly Bild 20.jpg BvS Entertainment Weekly Bild 21.jpg BvS Entertainment Weekly Bild 22.jpg BvS Entertainment Weekly Bild 23.jpg BvS Entertainment Weekly Bild 24.jpg BvS Entertainment Weekly Bild 25.jpg Lex Luthor Lex Corp Promo.jpg Batman v Superman - Wonder Woman Promobild.jpg Batman v Superman - Batman Spread.jpg Batman v Superman - Superman Spread.jpg Batman v Superman - Wonder Woman Spread.jpg Batman v Superman - Fighting Talk Spread.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice Filmbild 9.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice Filmbild 10.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice Filmbild 11.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice Filmbild 12.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice Filmbild 14.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice Filmbild 15.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice Filmbild 16.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice Filmbild 17.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice Filmbild 18.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice Filmbild 19.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice Filmbild 20.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice Filmbild 21.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice Filmbild 22.jpg BVS - Wonder Woman Banner.jpg BVS - Wonder Woman Profilbild.jpg Dreharbeiten Henry Cavill am Set von Dawn of Justice.jpg|Herny Cavill am Set von Dawn of Justice Batsuit Comic Con.jpg|Batsuit Comic Con Batsuit Comic Con 2.jpg|Batsuit Comic Con 2 Dreharbeiten Batman V. Superman.jpg|Dreharbeiten Batman V. Superman Dreharbeiten Batman V. Superman 2.jpg|Dreharbeiten Batman V. Superman 2 Dreharbeiten Batman V. Superman 3.jpg Dreharbeiten Batman V. Superman 4.jpg Dreharbeiten Batman V. Superman 5.jpg Dreharbeiten Batman V. Superman 6.jpg Dreharbeiten Batman V. Superman 7.png Dreharbeiten Batman V. Superman 8.png Dreharbeiten Batman V. Superman 9.jpg Dreharbeiten Batman V. Superman 10.jpg Dreharbeiten Batman V. Superman 11.jpg Dreharbeiten Batman V. Superman 12.jpg Dreharbeiten Batman V. Superman 13.jpg Dreharbeiten Batman V. Superman 14.jpg Dreharbeiten Batman V. Superman 15.jpg Dreharbeiten Batman V. Superman 16.jpg Dreharbeiten Batman V. Superman 17.jpg Dreharbeiten Batman V. Superman 18.jpg Veröffentlichung *Die Veröffentlichung der Blu-ray, DVD sowie der 3D Blu-ray erfolgte am 4. August 2016 Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:DC Extended Universe